


Ангелы бессмертны

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angst, F/M, Necrophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дарт Вейдер тайно прилетает на похороны своей жены. Он хочет прикоснуться к ней в последний раз. NС-21!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангелы бессмертны

**Название:** Ангелы бессмертны  
 **Автор:** Fake_Innocence  
 **Размер:** 2635 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Вейдер/Падме Амидала  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-21   
**Краткое содержание:** Дарт Вейдер тайно прилетает на похороны своей жены. Он хочет прикоснуться к ней в последний раз.  
 **Предупреждение:** Некрофилия!

 

_Let me strip the pain, let me not give in.  
Free me of your life, inside my heart dies.   
Your dreams never achieved, don't lay that shit on me.   
Let me live my... life.  
KoЯn “Dead bodies everywhere”_

 

Полдень в Тиде жаркий и тихий – только стрекоз и слышно. Недавно закончился сезон дождей, поэтому ландшафт полон молодой зелени, но сухой раскалённый воздух без движения стоит над землёй и быстро рассеивает иллюзию свежести и прохлады для любого, вышедшего на улицу.  
Но даже духота не может помешать жителям Набу собраться на похоронную процессию Сенатора Амидалы. Люди медленно бредут за гробом; цветы в Тиде давно отцвели, но их свезли охапками со всей планеты, чтобы перебить запах тела. Всё-таки Падме умерла далеко отсюда, а приготовления к погребению заняли ещё несколько дней. Тем не менее стараниями мастеров она выглядела так, будто издала последний вздох минуту назад.   
Лишь немногие понимали, что вместе с Сенатором хоронят и Республику, вид которой Палпатин умудрялся сохранять так долго, что только самые искусные политики могли учуять запах недельной мертвечины.  
Большую часть этих политиков уже пронесли вот так же в гробу через весь город – или ещё пронесут. Дарт Вейдер был одним из ответственных за это и, как только научился передвигаться в своём костюме, с рвением принялся за работу. Переполненный ненавистью и жестокостью, он не спал и почти не ел. Выслеживал, убивал, заметал следы. Пытал, выбивал признания. Дарт Вейдер был очень, очень занят, но Энакин Скайуокер не мог не прийти на похороны своей жены.  
Энакин Скайуокер, от которого остался только маленький кусочек человека, покалеченного, поломанного, потерявшего самого себя. Никто не мог теперь узнать его под плащом и маской – даже он сам. Энакин превратился в насмешку над самим собой. 

Можно было бы отомстить. Уничтожить Дарта Сидиуса, а потом – каждого лживого сенатора, лизавшего ему задницу; Кеноби, сунувшего нос, куда не надо; каждого клона, каждого дроида, каждую пылинку во всей галактике, прямо или косвенно виноватую в смерти Падме. Только самого себя Вейдер не мог уничтожить. И этот корчащийся в муках кусок Скайуокера внутри доспеха.

Присоединиться к процессии он не посмел, но посадил свой шаттл на самой высокой в городе площадке, откуда всё было видно, как на ладони. Гроб не просто так напоминал издали лодку – его несли к реке Соллу, чтобы спустить на воду перед самым водопадом. Вода примет бренное тело Падме Амидалы и вернёт его в лоно вечности, потому что вода есть жизнь.  
«А огонь есть смерть», – подумал Вейдер. Он прошёл через огонь, но не умер. Почему не умер? Он не умер, а Падме умерла. Всё должно было быть наоборот. Он забрал бы её смерть и отдал бы ей свою жизнь, если бы мог. Но даже если бы мог, Амидала не приняла бы эту жертву.

Её тело спустили на воду под плач толпы. Те, кто не поленился раздобыть букеты, стройной линией потянулись к лодке, чтобы возложить их. Когда поток желающих почтить последнюю память Сенатора иссяк, она оказалась полностью погребена под цветами. Такой её и оттолкнули от берега навстречу стремнине. Лодочка закрутилась в потоке, будто детская игрушка, и устремилась в сторону водопада. Цветы сыпались с неё в воду, некоторые прибивались к берегу, а лодку несло и несло прочь от людских глаз. Когда она сорвалась вниз вместе со шквалом шумящей воды, Вейдер услышал громкие причитания Джар-Джар Бинкса. Их было слышно издалека.  
«Какая глупая церемония», – подумал Вейдер. Он закрыл глаза и вспомнил, как Оби-Ван хоронил своего учителя – их общего учителя – Квай-Гона. Никто не плакал, когда Кеноби поднёс к его телу факел, и оно вспыхнуло. Вейдер помнил алые всполохи на лицах – неподвижных, сосредоточенных, обдумывающих новые альянсы и интриги. В помещении был отчётливо слышен шёпот, но слова невозможно было разобрать. Только Падме ни с кем не переглядывалась и молчала, глядя в огонь. Он уже так любил её тогда, да и сейчас любил не меньше. Близкую или далёкую, поддерживающую или оказавшуюся по другую сторону баррикад, живую или мёртвую – любил одинаково. И не мог не попрощаться.

Найти тело оказалось нелегко – река была быстрой и непредсказуемой, она вынесла останки Амидалы на берег далеко от города. Первыми их обнаружили гигантские живородящие мухи – санитары планеты, исправно уничтожающие трупы животных за пару суток. Передвигаясь вниз по течению, по следу из цветов, Вейдер едва узнал труп своей жены – так густо он был ими облеплен, почти черный в послезакатном полумраке. Когда он подошёл, поблескивающий живой ковёр вспорхнул как единое целое и двинулся в сторону реки. Падме осталась лежать на берегу в неестественной позе, поразительно бледная после того, как вода смыла с неё все краски. Запахов Вейдер чувствовать не мог, но и на глаз была хорошо видна степень разложения. Тем не менее Падме показалась ему живее всех живых, просто очень больной, слабой. Он наклонился над женой и взял её за руку; та была мягкой, податливой, как будто тело ещё не успело остыть. Но датчики на поверхности перчаток сигнализировали о том, что она ни на градус не теплее воздуха; своей обожженной кожей он этого ощутить не мог.   
Может, датчик был неисправен?

Вейдер до безумия хотел прикоснуться к ней беспрепятственно, кожей к коже, как раньше, когда их тела сплетались в постели, разгоряченные и влажные, и разлеплялись со смачным и непристойным звуком. Прикоснуться в последний раз и сжечь её, отпустить, как он отпустил первого своего учителя и стал жить дальше. Но даже поцеловать Падме на прощание он не мог – маска мешала, не мог и погладить её по щеке. Только одна часть тела осталась нетронутой огнём. Та самая часть, на которой лежала вина за всё случившееся, на которой лежала вина за влечение к Падме, за её злосчастную беременность. Та часть, где ткань брюк оказалась устойчивей к огню, которой он прижимался к земле, когда полз прочь от пожирающей его лавы. Которой всё ещё мог коснуться своей жены. Хотя костюм Вейдера был герметичен и оснащен катетером для сбора мочи, защищающий пах щиток снимался, обнажая небольшой участок неповрежденного тела. Молодому ситху ни к чему было лишать себя радостей секса, однако Вейдер до сих пор так ни разу и не проверил, способен ли хоть на что-то. Падме была его единственной, остальные просто не стоили внимания, их не существовало для Энакина Скайуокера. И когда он проводит её в последний путь, секс для него тоже перестанет существовать. И никаких других радостей жизни без Падме больше не будет. Вкуса пищи, шума воды, прикосновений ветра.

Когда он высвободил, наконец, член, выдернув катетер, то не ощутил никакого ветра. В доспехе было прохладнее, чем снаружи, где воздух гудел от жары, неподвижный и тяжёлый, и обжигал нежную кожу. Вейдер вспомнил о своих ожогах, и его передёрнуло. Член по-прежнему идеально ложился в ладонь Падме. Ситх сжал вокруг ствола её безвольные пальцы и подвигал ими.

Из-под маски послышалось: «Нет, так не пойдёт. Ты тоже должна раздеться». Будто бы кто-то другой сказал это – настолько непривычным казался Вейдеру его новый голос. Хриплое громкое дыхание мешало спать, но этот механический звук беспокоил его куда больше. Он не мог выразить голосом никаких эмоций – только слова. Падме не исполнила бы просьбу, сказанную таким тоном, даже если была бы живой.

Но она была мёртвой, с синюшными распухшими губами и раздутым языком, и источала ужасный запах. А её обезумевший муж не мог с этим примириться и пытался разобраться с завязками на платье, но они выскальзывали у него из рук, потому что слёзы застилали глаза под маской. Он пообещал себе, что, когда простится с Падме, больше никогда не будет плакать – и разорвал платье. В доспехах это было легко, легче, чем разорвать лепешку, но Вейдеру казалось, что снова и снова он разрывает из-за неё своё сердце. Делает всё неправильно, но не может остановиться. 

Слёзы под маской невозможно вытереть, и они разъедают кожу, как разъедал его все эти годы жгучий разрушительный страх, в конце концов приведший его сюда. Страх накрыл его, как цунами, когда он увидел целиком обнажённое тело Падме, через истончившуюся кожу которого грязно-зелёными ветвистыми фигурами просвечивали вены – зловеще, как реки с отравленной водой, разлившейся целым озером на животе. Оно перетекало плавно в трупные пятна на нижней поверхности тела – болота, судя по грязно-бурому их цвету. Амидала лежала перед Вейдером, как безжизненная планета. Как Мустафар, только вместо огня всё в ней превратилось в тлен. Личинки мух кишели в каждой царапине и, наверное, в носу, во рту, в глазах – ситх не хотел рассматривать – как добывающие установки Техносоюза над залежами полезных ископаемых, стремящиеся растащить планету по кусочкам.

Вейдер чувствовал, как тёмная сторона поглощает его сознание. Всё больше и больше с каждым днём, но сейчас – как никогда раньше, потому что страх занял все его мысли. Страх мог быть липким, как перед ответственным заданием; сковывающим, как перед признанием в любви; ледяным, как в ожидании смерти, и обжигающим, как в бою. Страх смерти, по большому счёту. Но сейчас он боялся другого – боялся жить дальше без Падме. Боялся жить с ней. Боялся отпустить её и боялся, что отпустить не сможет. Невозможно было бы запутаться сильнее.

Энакин не готов был стать отцом. Не готов был к риску, которым всегда сопровождается беременность, к ответственности, которую всегда налагает рождение детей. Только раздвинув Падме ноги и увидев страшные разрывы, он вспомнил, что она была беременна. И понял, что она родила. Роды могли быть посмертные, но теперь это никак нельзя проверить. Он никогда не пытался установить связь с ребенком через Силу, когда тот был ещё в утробе матери – думал, ещё успеет. Теперь, взяв младенца на руки, он не смог бы сказать, его это сын или нет. А может, у них бы родилась и дочь – кто знает. Даже полом ребёнка Энакин не поинтересовался. Не сделал того, что должен был сделать, зато сделал всё, чего не должен был. Убил свою жену и своего ребёнка. Собирался осквернить её тело, потому что даже после смерти она должна была принадлежать ему. Разве не в этом они клялись, заключая брак? Быть вместе в жизни и тогда, когда она закончится?

Он прохрипел: «Мы должны завести ещё детей, пока молоды…» – не веря в собственные слова. Вейдер был истощён, как столетний старец. Скорее всего, он теперь бесплоден. Ну и, конечно, Падме не могла родить ему детей.

Только мальчишки, не знающие вкуса жизни, готовы легко с нею проститься, и такой мальчишка умер в Скайуокере, когда перед казнью Падме поцеловала его в колеснице.  
Подвыпившие пилоты говорили, что ангелы бессмертны. Когда маленький Энакин спросил Амидалу, не ангел ли она, та не ответила «нет», только загадочно улыбнулась. Почему воспоминания из наивного детства так глубоко врезались в память? Он узнал потом, что никаких ангелов не существует, но в глубине души всё равно продолжал надеяться, что они с Падме никогда не умрут. Чтобы надежды оправдались, нужно было стать сильнее чем всё, что угрожало им. Сильнее смерти. Он так стремился к этому, но не смог. Не смог даже стать сильнее своих эмоций, своих страхов, своих демонов. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Нетерпение не позволяло Вейдеру больше медлить, и он резко и до упора ввел член в развороченное влагалище, кишевшее крупными, жирными личинками. С того момента, как он нашёл тело Падме, опарыши выросли, наверное, вдвое. Это могло бы показаться отвратительным кому угодно, но для Энакина не существовало ничего отвратительнее его самого. Он помнил, как, обнаружив своего ученика на Мустафаре, даже Сидиус поначалу отвернулся и зажал нос рукой, чтобы не чувствовать запах горелой плоти.

Ощущения были необычными – было свободно и скользко, но активно шевелившиеся личинки приятно щекотали член, с хлюпаньем рассекавший склизкую живую массу при каждом глубоком рывке. Как ни странно, протезы были удобны в этом отношении. По молодости Энакин выделывал фокусы, двигая своё тело одним только пальцем механической руки, сгибая и разгибая его и совершенно не чувствуя усталости. Он мог делать это медленно, а мог развивать сумасшедшую скорость. Иногда даже использовал Силу, чтобы удерживать Падме на весу. Потом они стали видеться слишком редко, чтобы оставалось время на подобные излишества, но Энакин помнил, в каком восторге она всегда была от его джедайских способностей. В конце концов, всё началось с левитации фруктов…

Левитировать Падме не составило труда – гораздо проще, чем тело живого человека. Оно двигалось по воле Вейдера почти как раньше. Даже её пальцы впивались в его плечи совершенно так же – он не чувствовал, но датчики доспеха информировали его о давлении на поверхность. Ситх заставил труп Амидалы оседлать себя, и она скакала на нём, но не как живая, не отталкиваясь от земли ногами, а паря над ней. До головы Вейдеру не было дела, и та болталась из стороны в сторону, запрокидывалась назад. Изо рта вываливались личинки, выпадали из влагалища на доспех и расползались прочь – даже они не могли выдержать подавляющей всё вокруг ярости и боли Дарта Вейдера. Стрекозы, подлетавшие близко к нему, падали замертво. А окажись рядом гунган или человек, он бы убил его и даже не заметил.

Всё было, как раньше. По крайней мере, так казалось Вейдеру в тот момент.

В исступлении он всё быстрее перемещал на своём члене Падме и всё сильнее толкался бёдрами ей навстречу, пока не потерял концентрацию. Она резко упала на него всей своей тяжестью – упала криво, и Вейдер почувствовал своей единственной неповрежденной частью тела, как рвутся истончившиеся, изъеденные ткани и член ныряет куда-то вбок, в брюшную полость. Он увидел, как живот Падме выпячивается в том месте, где изнутри на него давит головка. В ужасе Вейдер отпрянул, Амидала медленно завалилась назад, всё ещё насаженная на член, и рухнула на песок. Волосы нимбом легли вокруг её головы, кое-где у корней проглядывала седина. Впервые Вейдер заметил морщины на её лице. Это было чужое, незнакомое тело, мёртвое и гниющее, и Падме в нём не было. Так же, как Энакина больше не было в жизнеобеспечивающем доспехе ситха.

Дарт Вейдер отшатнулся от трупа и второпях стал стряхивать с члена нерасторопных опарышей, ошметки гноя и корочки свернувшейся крови. И только заметив, что личинки забрались даже в уретру, он решился проверить доспех на водопрочность.

Вода в Соллу была как парное молоко. В последний раз они купались здесь вдвоём, сразу после свадьбы, и вода была точно такой же. Жалкие остатки кожи Энакина помнили это ощущение. Помнили особенный песок Набу, который не набивался всюду, а только приятно щекотал кожу, когда они легли на берегу и впервые отдались друг другу без остатка. Это была самая долгая ночь в его жизни, ночь, полная надежд.

И все его надежды потерпели крах. Последнюю унесло вниз по течению, когда он кончил в воду, вспоминая о той ночи. Надежду побыть с Падме в последний раз, надежду почувствовать себя живым и полноценным. Если вода действительно была жизнью, то он ощущал её прикосновение в последний раз. Отмывшись, Вейдер вышел на берег, подобрал брошенный дюрасталевый щиток и пристегнул обратно – чтобы не снимать больше никогда.

С погребальным костром он не стал возиться. На шаттле было много снарядов, из них Вейдер и сложил Амидале ложе. Бластера было бы достаточно, чтобы конструкция взлетела на воздух, но он не хотел больше задерживаться на Набу. Удар с воздуха превратил тело Падме в пыль. В ничто. Как будто её никогда и не было.

Вейдер поставил корабль на автопилот и, почувствовав себя наконец в одиночестве, зарыдал. В последний раз он плакал так, когда умерла Шми. Тогда между ними осталось много всего недосказанного – Энакин так и не узнал имени своего отца; не узнал, как оказался рабом. Амидале он, напротив, наговорил слишком много. Он помнил седину, помнил морщины – свидетельство его вины. Он слишком часто заставлял её волноваться, слишком много скрывал от неё. Вся жизнь Энакина оказалась сплошной ошибкой.

Если совсем недавно он ещё сомневался, оставаться ли на стороне Сидиуса и дальше, то сейчас эти сомнения казались глупостью. Скайуокер понимал, что превратился в чудовище. Он уже сделал самое страшное, что только мог себе представить, и теперь был способен на всё. И пути назад для Дарта Вейдера не было.

Уже ничего нельзя было сделать, ничем нельзя было помочь. Энакин искал спасение от своей вины, которую некому прощать, и у него оставался единственный выход – думать только о себе, любить только себя, защищать только себя. И оставаться ситхом – до конца дней своих…

Когда слёз больше не осталось, Дарт Вейдер сел за штурвал. Полёты всегда отвлекали его от мрачных мыслей. Он был правой рукой Императора и имел право делать всё: хоть слетать пострелять в гунганов, хоть объявить какую-нибудь расу подлежащей уничтожению. Он мог украсть любую женщину с любой планеты и насиловать её любыми способами. Мог завести сотни детей. Дарт Сидиус только одобрил бы – он всегда поощрял Энакина, когда тот действовал в пику джедайскому учению.

Покинув космическое пространство Набу, Дарт Вейдер вышел с ним на связь. Император, как всегда, был обходителен и вежлив в любых разговорах, которые можно было записать. Он поинтересовался настроением, местонахождением и планами своего ученика, как будто уже не знал этого сам. Вейдер не стал отвечать ему, только спросил:  
– Есть для меня задания, учитель?


End file.
